Salamandastron (place)
Description Salamandastron is a large extinct volcano on the western shore of Mossflower country. It was described as the fire mountain in legends and was the ancestral home of the badgers of Brockhall. These legends, as well as the the hope for aid from Bella's father, Boar the Fighter, led Martin on a quest as told in the tale of Mossflower. The mountain's orignal founder is unknown, though the legendary hero and founder of The Long Patrol was Lord Brocktree, who reclaimed the mountain from Ungatt Trunn and his Blue Hordes. Long before him and after his rule, Salamandastron has been ruled by warlike badger lords who seldom can remain in harmony with one another. Sooner or later, however, every badger lord feels the call to go to Salamandastron. Long ago, its core was excavated into a vast network of caverns and corridors and was henceforth made into a nearly impenetrable fortress that guards the shore. The fortress is situated at the western coast as a defense to the more friendly country further east from corsairs, and has since been the bane of sea vermin's existence, and the resident badger ruler and the Long Patrol will defend against any threat in the area even unto death. One interesting part of Salamandastron is the forge where only badgers are permitted access except for some rare occasions. At some time, badger lords would come under the influence of Bloodwrath and while in their subconscious state, would carve their future into the walls of Salamandastron. These revelations usually consist of images and secret writing that can only be read by the badger rulers of the mountain fortress. As a result an extensive history of the ancestral badger stronghold is carved into the walls of the mountains, adding yet a deeper fold in the mystery that is weaved about the mountain. Badger Lords of Salamandastron In rough chronological order, the known badger lords of Salamandastron are as follows: *Urthrun the Gripper, Spearlady Gorse, Ceteruler the Wise, and Bluestripe the Wild (exact chronological placement uncertain; merely mentioned) *Stonepaw (appears in Lord Brocktree) *Brocktree (appears in Lord Brocktree) *Boar the Fighter (appears in Mossflower) *Sunflash the Mace (appears in Mossflower and Outcast of Redwall) *Rawnblade Widestripe (appears in Mariel of Redwall) *Urthstripe the Strong (appears in Salamandastron) *Urthwyte the Mighty (appears in Salamandastron) *Orlando the Axe (appears in Mattimeo) *Cregga Rose Eyes (appears in The Long Patrol, Marlfox and The Taggerung) *Russano the Wise (appears in The Long Patrol and The Taggerung) *Snowstripe and/or Melanius (as Russano's two children, their succession is assumed, though not written about. They appear in the prologue and epilogue of Lord Brocktree) *Hightor (appears in Triss) *Sagaxus (appears in Triss) *Lonna Bowstripe (appears in Loamhedge) *Melesme (appears in Rakkety Tam) *Mandoral Highpeak (appears in High Rhulain) Enemies of Salamandastron The following beasts have led some sort of attack against the mountain: *Ungatt Trunn (appears in Lord Brocktree) - the only one to actually conquer Salamandastron *Ripfang (appears in Mossflower) *Swartt Sixclaw (appears in Outcast of Redwall) *Ferahgo the Assassin (appears in Salamandastron) *Gormad Tunn (mentioned in The Long Patrol) Books Salamandastron appears in (or is mentioned in) nearly every Redwall book, but it is an important focus in Salamandastron, Mossflower, Lord Brocktree, The Long Patrol, and Outcast of Redwall. Category:Places